The present invention relates to a display unit having a touch switch, a manufacturing method of the same, and an electronic device equipped with such a display unit.
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 7, as a method for disposing a transparent touch switch on a liquid crystal display, a transparent touch switch 4 is adhered and secured by a double coated adhesive 10 having a thickness of about 0.5 mm to 1 mm and provided at the periphery of a liquid crystal display which is concealed and held between at least two transparent substrates 1a and 1b, and optical films 2a and 2b are pasted on the surface of the transparent substrates.
However, when the transparent touch switch is disposed on the liquid crystal display, the image quality thereof degrades because light coming from the outside is reflected on the surface of the transparent touch switch and on the surface between the transparent touch switch and the display panel. In particular, the screen is darkened and the image quality degrades remarkably when the touch switch is placed on a reflective type liquid crystal display.